Life Is Fun (WG)
by AnAverageIndividual
Summary: Behind closed doors, Max and Chloe share a secret kink. (Basically, Chloe and Max eat a bunch of food and shit.)
1. First Experience

Today was a good day for Chloe Elizabeth Price, why you might ask?

See, it had been exactly two weeks since Chloe Price had explained to her longtime best friend, and current girlfriend Max Caulfield her fetish, feederism.

Max's initial reaction had supportive, but at the same time confused. The hipster had many questions. Max had even done a bit of research on the fetish herself.

Chloe had explained that prior to Max's return to Oregon, Chloe had met a girl Named Rachel Amber, who introduced her into the world of feederism.

After multiple talks with Max, and some Chloe Price persuasion, she finally convinced Max to let her be Max's feeder. The couple agreed that one day, they would give feederism a shot. And today was that day. It was a cloudy, warm saturday, her mother Joyce, had already went into work an hour ago. While, her step father or "Step Douche" as she liked to refer to him as, David was away on business.

Chloe had awaken 4 hours ago, had been busy ever since. After waking and baking, she had gone and retrieved the food that her and Max would be enjoying, and was now currently waiting for Max to be ready.

After fiddling with her car radio, Chloe felt a Vibration in her pocket, and quickly grabbed her phone to read a text from Max. After reading, the two began to exchange text messages.

 _{ MAX: Sorry about taking so long, I got caught up .}_

 _{ CHLOE: about time hippy, 2day is a big day. }_

 _{ MAX: Oh...yeah I almost forgot about that =/ }_

 _{CHLOE: well I just reminded you, so get dat ass in gear }_

 _{ CHLOE: p.s. NO EMOJIS! }_

Chloe smiled at herself after sending that final text message. She quickly jiggled her keys in the ignition and veered out of her driveway, and set course for Blackwell Academy.

As her rusty pickup made it's way down the street, Chloe could feel her heart swell with excitement, the past two weeks, had seemed like years to her. An image of her Max stuffed to the brim, with yummy food, entered Chloe's mind, making the Bluenette's thighs tingle with arousal.

" _That would be such a turn on..."_ She thought, biting her lips.

As her truck stopped at a red light, Chloe digged into her pocket, fishing for a cigarette, retrieving the last one, lighting it, taking a small drag, tapping on the steering wheel, and exhaling the smoke out of her side widow.

The light turns green, and Chloe veers her truck to the left, and heading down the small intersection.

After roughly two more minutes of driving, Chloe could see Blackwell, appear in the distance. Pulling up in front of the school , the punk scanned through the sea of students, but low and behold, Max was nowhere in sight.

A scowl made it's way onto Chloe's face.

" _Typical Max, running late..."_ Chloe frowned, and grabbed her cellphone, and quickly sent a slew of angry texts to her late girlfriend.

{ _CHLOE: earth to super max, where u at baby? }_

 _{ MAX: Sorry, I was talking with Kate, Omw }_

 _{ CHLOE: u better or... }_

 _{ CHLOE: Chloe is comin 4 dat ass...}_

 _{ MAX: Relax Dog the bounty hunter, I'm coming. }_

 _{ CHLOE: damn already? we haven't even gotten started yet }_

 _{ MAX: Real, mature Che. }_

Chloe slid her cell phone back into her pocket and, sighed. This day had been weighing on her mind heavy, and it seemed as though everything had gone as planned, with exception of the main course, Max herself.

Chloe eventually decided to listen to her radio to pass the time. Popping an old CD into, her disc tray. The loud, blaring, heavy metal tune drawing some glares from onlookers. Chloe began to bob her head to sound of the bass. The punk became so entranced in her music, she didn't even notice Max sneaking up on her passenger side door. Her loud knocking, gave Chloe, a quick fright.

"Ah!" Chloe screamed.

"That scared the fuck out me, you ass!" She said, reaching out unlocking the door, allowing Max to slide into the pickup truck. Max gave a giggle, and reaching towards the radio, turning off the volume button.

"Well maybe if you didn't listen to your music so loud, you might have saw me coming." Max says, face forming into a smile.

"Whatever...Mom, I'm just glad you actually showed up today, I was beginning to think that you flaked out on me." Chloe said, readjusting her beanie.

Max seemed hurt, by her partner's comments, she might have been nervous, but Chloe was her world, and Max would never go back on a deal, especially one with Chloe.

"Don't be like that Chloe, I said I'd give it try, and I'm going to." Max rubbing the punk on the shoulder. Chloe gave a sigh, and stared deep into her girlfriend's eyes.

"My bad Max...I don't mean to force my fetish shit onto you, if you don't wanna do it, you don't have-" Chloe begins, but Max cuts her off.

"Relax Che, I know how you feel about this, so let's just take it one step at a time, okay?" Max explains. Chloe smiles, her love for Max was too much to be put into words. The two of them share a quick kiss, and Chloe starts up her truck, and they speed out the parking lot, as they did so Blackwell quickly becoming nothing more than a blur in the rearview mirrors.

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER**

As the pickup truck made it's way down the road, Max decided to spark up some conversation.

"So, what exactly do you have planned?" She asks, turning to face Chloe.

Chloe flicks her cigarette out of the her window before rolling it up.

"It's a surprise dude, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Not exactly expiring, Chloe." Max laments, fiddling with her seat belt.

"All your gonna to need is an empty stomach, and a clear head, okay?" Chloe said, giving Max a playful tap on the shoulder.

"Just wait Max, this is gonna be hella awesome, I promise."

"If you say so, Chloe." Max says, mind wandering as the pickup truck traveled down the tight road.

Eventually, the couple could see Chloe's house in the distance, and the truck veered into the driveway, finally coming to an halt.

"And here we are, viva-la Price." Chloe says, taking her keys out of the ignition.

Max smiles, and hops out of the car. She had always like coming to Chloe's house, it reminded her of her childhood. Chloe followed behind her, bending down to retrieve the house key from up under the welcome mat.

"Uh..Chloe no one's gonna see us right?" Max questions, alluding to Chloe's parents. The bluenette smiled at Max's nervousness and scoffed.

"Course not, Mom's busy at work, and step-prick is away on some stupid ass buisness trip." Chloe says unlocking the front door.

"Did you skip breakfast like I asked?" Chloe inquired, stepping into the front door of the Price-Madsen residence. Max followed suit, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah, and I've had serious hunger pangs all morning, you jerk." Max said, setting her book bag down on the kitchen-counter. Chloe turned back and smiled.

"Don't worry, you won't be hungry for long, the food is already in my room."

"Uh...How much food are we talking about, Chloe?"

"...Enough, You're my feedee remember?"

That ominous statement, caused Max to begin to have second thoughts about the deal she had made earlier. She turned her attention back to Chloe, who was digging through her fridge and retrieving a large bottle full of some random soft drink.

"Soda?" Max asked.

"Yep...Wouldn't want my Max getting thirsty now, would we?" Chloe said, motioning for them to head upstairs. Max did as she was told and made her way up the large staircase.

Chloe quickly went into her room, and opened her door, setting down the bottle of soda down on her bed, and flopping down on her large beanbag. Max followed in behind her, looking around Chloe's graffiti covered room in amazement. Chloe approached her with a larger paper bag in her arms, gesturing for Max to help her with the heavy mass.

Max went over to her and began to unload multiple steaming, plastic containers from out of the paper bag, eyes widening as she did so. Chloe on the other hand could barely contain her excitement, quickly opening the containers, exposing their contents.

"Burgers?" Max says, voice tainted with confusion.

"What's was wrong with Burgers?... too mainstream for you, hipster?" Chloe laments, sarcastically.

"No, of course not...I just wasn't expecting this..."

Max groans, sitting on the bed next to the slew of burgers. She had admit, they looked pretty good, and with the lack of breakfast, she was feeling rather hungry. Max stares at they burgers intently, their enticing scent eliciting a loud gurgle from her empty stomach.

"Well, your stomach seems convinced, you nerd." Chloe says, sitting back in her beanbag, once more. Max rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Where'd you even get the money for all this, Chloe?" Max asks, grabbing a burger and placing it on her lap.

"I stole a couple bucks out of stepshit's wallet a few night's back." Chloe says, casually lighting a joint.

Max giggles, _Typical Chloe_. Max's stomach grumbles again, causing her to take a bite into her burger. It tasted pretty good, albeit a little cold. Chloe's stares at her, with lust filled eyes, and laughs. "You're so adorable, Max...this is gonna be awesome."

Max takes another bite into her burger and swallows. "How many of these do I have to eat?"

"All of them if you can, there's only eight in total." Chloe said, taking another drag from her joint. Upon hearing this, Max nearly chokes on a chunk of beef, before swallowing. " _EIGHT BURGERS!?"_ She says internally _._

"Che, I don't think I can do that, Heck I don't think I can finish two of these things, let alone eight..." Max says, taking another bite out of her burger, ketchup hanging down on her chin. She quickly wipes it away, much to Chloe's dismay.

"Bullshit, you're Super Max, besides if it's gets too bad I'll just hand feed 'em to you." Chloe explains, removing her boots, and jacket.  
Max sighed, finishing off her burger, swallowing audibly. She knew how much this meant to Chloe, so she was going to give it her all.  
Max reached over and retrieved another hamburger, unwrapping it, and taking another bite.

"You're not hungry?" Max asks, looking over to Chloe. The bluenette looks backs, before taking a long drag from her joint.

"Nah...besides the food is for you SuperMax, I'll find something to chow on later." She says, leaning back in her beanbag, dumping the smoked joint into a brown ashtray. Max simply nods, and continues to eat, chewing and swallowing, like her life depended on it. Soon though, a strange gurgling noise comes from Chloe's direction, forcing a small blush on the punk's cheeks.

"...Maybe, on second thought I'll take one..." She reaching out and taking a burger, and chewing on it.

Pretty soon the audible sounds were the sounds of Both girls chewing, and swallowing, with an occasional belch. Chloe finishes her burger first, and turns over to Max, who finishing her burger.

" _She's so fucking sexy, I can't wait to put more food into her..." C_ hloe thinks to herself, her mind clouded with lust. Max takes the final bite of her second burger, and tosses the plastic container on the floor. Max put her hand over her mouth to muffle a burp.

"I'm actually getting kinda full, plus I'm already getting bloated." Max says, rubbing her belly for emphasis. Chloe, simply scoffed and tosses another burger at Max's socked feet. The hipster groaned, and picked the burger up and gave it a small bite.

"If I puke on your bed, you can only blame yourself, hehe." Max chuckles. Chloe smiles, and playfully flips Max off.

"Don't be a baby, you only ate two of them, you'll be fine..."

Max moans again, she was in for a long day...

 ****

 **TEN MINUTES AND THREE BURGERS LATER...**

"Wowser...I think I'm gonna pop..." Max groans, forcing the last bit of her fifth burger into her gut. Chloe smiles, seeing her girlfriend so gorged with food was doing wonders for her libido. She scooted her beanbag closer to Max, giving her a simple leg rub.

"I'm hella surprised you've made it this far Max, If helps any, you look hot as hell.." Chloe says, Rubbing Max right foot, and leg. Max looks down at the blue-haired vixen and her feet. "Didn't you bring some soda?, I'm feeling pretty thirsty.."

Chloe pauses her massage, and hands, Max the large bottle. Max grabs it and opens it with relative ease, drinking a bit of it, sending a mass of carbonation into her already bloated stomach. Max groans, and releases and a loud belch, that evolves into a coughing fit.

"Ugh..that feels a little better..." She says, wiping her face from excess soda.

Max continued to gulp down the fizzy drink, only pausing to take a short breath, or release a quiet belch. Eventually the entire liter had disappeared inside of her.

"Damn..Max, that was hella hot." Chloe said leaning back in her beanbag, biting her bottom lip in satisfaction. Max could respond with a groan, her stomach audibly sloshing with each shallow breath.

"Thanks, Chlo..but I-I don't think I can go any more...I think I'm gonna explode." She blurted out, both hands resting on her overly full midsection, which was threatening to break through the waistband of her clad jeans.

Chloe gave an exaggerated sigh, before hopping over towards her partner _.  
_  
"Awww, does my poor Maxi-waxi have a tummy ache?" She said, chuckling lightly taking a seat next to Max. The bloated brunette shot her a angry glare, before a violent hiccup shook her system.

"I'm soooo stuffed Chloe, I feel-"

"Totally, Awesome...Right?" Chloe interrupted, smiling gleefully.

"I was gonna say, like shit but...I guess that'll work." Max retorted, leaning her back against Chloe's graffiti covered wall. She cocked an eyebrow at the large empty plastic burger containers scattered across the bedroom floor, she counted at least 5 of them.

At the thought, Max could feel the burgers and soda she had recently ingested sitting inside of her body like a rock, her stomach struggling to digest the greasy, caloric, and MSG-infused feast.

"Come on hippie, there's only two more burgers left, I know you can do it," The punk said, holding a burger in each hand.

Max groaned "Che, I'm full." Chloe, sighed sticking out her bottom lip, pouting indignantly.

"Come on, Max pleaseee, do it for your best buddy Chloe."

"Im full Chloe."

"How about if I feed them to you then?"

Max sat and pondered the offer, Her stomach was full to the brim, but a part of her couldn't stand to see her girlfriend so discouraged. Chloe was a master of the guilt trip, and Max knew it all too well. Sighing once more, she leaned up, releasing a muffled belch as she did so.

"Fuck...Fine..." Max said, She had already come this far, a few more calories wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Hella yes!" Chloe squealed, quickly grabbing a burger in her hand and quickly shoved it in Max's mouth, forcing her to chew and swallow at an extreme pace. Max nearly choked, at the speed was being forced to swallow (lol.)

"Ugh..Chloe Slow down!" Max finally yells, forcing Chloe to slow her method of feeding.

"Shit...sorry Max, I'll go a bit slower." Chloe says, gesturing for Max to open her mouth. The brunette does so and slowly chews up the final bits of hamburger. Max swallowed more, the ball of dough, and beef sliding down her throat, into her bloated stomach. Max groaned, she was full beyond belief, the grease from the burgers making her queasy.

"There you go baby, one burger down, just one more to go." Chloe said, rubbing the back of Max's head.

"Please Chloe, I'm so...fucking... full, I-I can't, I really can't." Max uttered, laying flat on her back in Chloe's bed.

Chloe sighed, but after taking a look at her girlfriend, who was looking miserable, she eventually gave in. She sat the last burger on her nightstand and began snuggling up to her mate _._

"So, feedee... yay or neigh?" Chloe inquired, wrapping an arm around Max.

Max stared at her intently, before speaking. "I-I Don't know...I feel kinda like a beached whale..." She began, hand rubbing down at her stomach.

"but I'm also kinda into it...just a little bit though." Max said staring up at the ceiling. Chloe smiled back, her plan had gone even better, than she had hoped.

The two of them sat in a brief silence before, the punk spoke up. "Uh, hey SuperMax, you wouldn't mind if I...uh... had a quick listen, would you?"

Max scratched her head in confusion. "Uh...Listen, to...what?"

"You...know...your...uh...belly..." Chloe said slowly, blush rising on her cheeks.

Max gave a nervous chuckle, compared to all of the things her and Chloe had done this evening, this final request had almost seemed tame in comparison. After leaning back on the wall once more, Max simply rolled up her Jane Doe t-shirt, exposing her full belly. It clung tightly to her waistband, providing the perfect food-baby.

"Damn...even better than I thought, but who's the father?" Chloe said, snickering at her own joke. Max rolled her eyes before returning the laughter.

"I believe his name was Double cheeseburger." The hipster said chuckling with her girlfriend.

After their laughter subsided, Chloe eventually lowered her head, placing her ear right above Max's navel. Max shuttered at the sensation, feeling Chloe's cold ear on her swollen, tight stomach.

"Hear anything?" Max asked.

Chloe snapped out of her trace and spoke. "Yeah...tons of stuff, your belly doesn't sound very happy with you, Maxi-Pad."

"Well I usually don't eat six cheeseburgers in one sitting sooooo..."

"It kinda sounds like somebody taking' a mean ass bong rip." Chloe said.

"Only Chloe Price would compare the sounds of digestion to bong hits." Max said, Rubbing her Punk's head.

"420 Blaze it, baby."

After about roughly seven minutes of listening to Max's organs, Chloe lifted her head up and stared deep into Max's eyes.

"Thanks for allowing me to do this with you Max, you're hella amazing..." She says, giving Max a rub on head. Max smiled back and leaned for a kiss., The two of them embraced, like had never done before, arms wrapped around another, legs becoming tangled. Finally after what had seemed like an eternity, they finally, let each other go. Max sighed, catching her breath.

"Hey Chloe..." She begins.

"Yeah, Max"

"We should do this more often..."

...

...

"Hella, yes..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Just Desserts

Four weeks had passed, since Chloe and Max had their first experience with feederism. The couple had become so entranced in it, since _that day,_ and felt closer than ever. Their "sessions" would often take place almost every weekend and would usually consist of Chloe supplying her hipster girlfriend with loads of greasy foods, which in turn would end with steamy, kinky sex.

While skeptical at first, Max eventually became content with these "sessions" and even began to look forward to them, but all news wasn't good. The frequent, large meals that Max had consumed, were not kind to her figure. Majority of Max's frame was still stick thin, but most of the weight she did gain had gone straight to her midsection. Her once slim, and slender stomach had evolved into a small, beginning pot-belly that wasn't all that noticeable, but still made Max extremely self-conscious. Chloe had stated that it made her look "hella sexy" but Max still felt otherwise, often wearing baggy shirts under her typical gray hoodie, in order to hide it.

Max currently sat alone in her dorm room, class having just ended. The hipster sat her desk, occasionally checking her phone for a text. Chloe had already made plans for their session of the week, and Max sat waiting for the punk to arrive.

Her stomach grumbled quietly as she waited, no doubt a result of a skipping breakfast, a request that Chloe seemed to loved to torture Max with, claiming that "her stomach needed to be as empty as possible". Max groaned, feeling an intense hunger cramp.

" _Wowzers...I'm starving, Chloe owes me big time..." S_ he thinks to herself, not even a second later, she felt a ringing in her pocket, signaling that she was being called. Max quickly grabbed the phone, eyes lighting up once she saw Chloe's name appear on the caller ID. She answers, awaiting her punk's response.

" _Hey, how ya feelin' Maxi-Pad?...ready to go to work?"_

 _"Hehe, I-I guess so..."_

 _"You don't sound excited, someone piss in your cereal?_

 _"No-no I guess I'm just a little reluctant..."_

 _"This isn't about the weight gain thing is it?"_

 _"Well yeah, maybe...I'm feel like I'm getting fat Chloe..."_

 _"Oh please you're even close to being fat, and even if you were, it's not like it's a huge deal..."_

 _"Well it is to me, I think I'm getting a muffin top..."_

 _"So you've got a bit of a gut, who the fuck cares?...you're still hella sexy to me."_

 _"Hehe, Always a smooth talker, aren't you Chlo."_

 _"Yep, you know me...anyways, let's get down to business, you down for today or what?"_

 _"...I-I guess Che, What's the plan for today?"_

 _"That depends on you, Maximus."_

 _"How So?"_

 _"Pizza Or Takeout?"_

 _"I could totally nosh on some cheese pizza right now..."_

 _"Alrighty then it's settled, pizza it is...see you in a bit my chunky monkey, hehe"_

 _"Sure thing, Jokester.."_

Max smiles, hanging up her phone. The thought of chowing down on a warm cheese pizza, had Max's stomach growling like a wild beast. The hipster could only smile at her body's display of hunger, just like her weight, Max's appetite had also increased exponentially.

" _Note to self, never deny my tummy monster a meal..."_ She said chuckling lightly.

Max went and sat in her bed, patiently waiting for Chloe's arrival...

Soon though, Max made her way out of Blackwell, earbuds in her ears, face contorting into a smile once she saw Chloe's truck. She made her way down the steps, and gradually picked up her pace as she skipped towards the rusted pickup truck. She could see Chloe once again bobbing her head to the sound of some random heavy metal song.

" _I will never understand how Chloe listens to music that loud..." S_ he says, heading towards the vehicle, removing the earbuds. Max gives a light knock, placing her fist on the rusty door. Chloe turns her attention onto the hipster, grinning as she did so, opening the door, allowing Max to slide in.

"Hey there Super Max, all ready to go?"

"Of course...did you get the grub?" Max says, eyes wandering around the truck.

"Nope...just placed the order, I figured I'd pick you up first..." Chloe remarks, looking out of her window.

"I've got some hella sick shit planned for today, Max." Chloe says, a smile embedded on her face. Max returns the smile, before speaking again.

"Good, I'm feeling really hung-"

The hipster's stomach interrupted her mid-sentence with a grumble-like roar, that lasted nearly five entire seconds before drowning out into a symphony of quiet, inaudible gurgles. Silence fills the pickup truck as Chloe gawks at Max in surprise before laughing out loud. Max simply giggles nervously as a visible blush makes it's way onto her freckled face. Chloe continued to laugh before eventually coming down.

"Damn Caulfield, what'd you swallow a grizzly bear or something?...they probably heard that all the way up in Portland." Chloe exclaims, poking Max in the gut. Max quickly swipes her hand away, giving Chloe a look of loathing mixed with embarrassment.

"Whatevs Price, just get us out of here, before I get my 'grizzly bear' to nosh on you, hehe" Max laments.

"Aye Aye, Captain." Chloe bellows, driving out Blackwell, with a sense of urgency.

 _ **SOME TIME LATER...  
-**_

 __Later on, Chloe and Max sat in the punk's room, wrappers of various food item's sat discarded throughout the room. The couple had just finished one of their "sessions", and currently lay in Chloe's bed. The punk rubbing her precious Max on the head, the hipster having just consumed a large feast of multiple fast food items. Max could only groan as the bluenette rubbed down on her bloated belly.

 _"Note to self pizza and doughnuts don't mix.._." Max thinks to herself, groaning with indigestion at the thought of the entire cheese pizza Chloe had fed her.

"* _urp*..._ I don't wanna ever see another doughnut again..." Max groans as she gestures for Chloe to ease up on her rubbing.

"A dozen doughnuts isn't that much hippie, I've eaten more than that plenty of times." Chloe says, hopping off her bed, and stretching. Max stares at her with an annoyed look before taking a sip of water from a nearby glass.

"Maybe not for someone like you, but I don't plan on getting diabetes before I'm thirty..." Max finishes, drawing a glare from Chloe. The punk gives her a light punch on the shoulder that causes Max to groan with nausea.

"Ugh...please don't do that Chlo, I might puke..." Max moans, feeling the ball of dough sloshing about in her stomach. Chloe flashes her a shit-eating grin before speaking once again.

"Quit your bitchin' sista...we ain't even hit the main course yet." She says walking towards the corner of her room. Max regains her composure and sits up once more.

"Main course?" The hipster questions.

"Yup, and It was hella pricey, so you better like it..." Chloe remarks as she hops on her feet, sputtering over to a large plastic bag in the corner of her room. Max leans up on the bed, re-buttoning her pants, and sighs. In Chloe's hands lay a massive, multi-layered , and colorful Cake. Max stares at her confusion, sighing internally. Chloe was really taking this whole "feeder" thing seriously...maybe even a little too seriously.

"Ta-da!...Like it?" The punk says, obviously excited as began she walking towards Max.

"You want me to eat an entire cake, after all we just did?" Max groans, voice tainted with disdain. Chloe furrows her brow and scoffs.

"It's not like you haven't eaten more than this before..." Chloe said as she referred over to the empty food containers over in the corner in the room. Max groaned, thinking about all of the food just recently consumed. A glare from her friend, forces her attention onto Chloe.

"Come on Max, it won't be that bad, just try it." Chloe moans, obviously trying to goad Max into doing her wishes. Max sighed, she had definitely been here before, she could tell Chloe's signature guilt-trip was incoming, but she was just...SO FULL, there was no physical way, she could eat an entire cake.

"Sorry Chlo, I think I'm done for the day, maybe next time." Max said, rubbing the back of her own head, silently awaiting Chloe's response. The punk simply said nothing and placed the cake on the floor next to the assortment of empty containers. She sat in her beanbag, and shot Max a look that said "I'm pretty pissed at you" mixed with "You just killed my vibe." Max considered rewinding and changing her mind to appease Chloe, but the bloated mass sitting in her stomach, told her otherwise.

"Don't give me that look Chloe, I've eaten so much crap for you these past few weeks, I'm surprised I haven't died of food poisoning by now..." Max laments, trying to lighten up the situation. Chloe looks at her, with the same look of disappointment.

"It's cool Max, I just like when people actually...you know, stay true to their word...but I guess I'm just expecting too much." She trails off, eyes wandering away from the hipster.

And BOOM, there it was, the classic Chloe Price guilt trip. No matter how ridiculous some of Chloe's complaints were, she could never fail at making Max feel like total shit. The entire room was filled with a dead hollow silence, until idea came into Max's head. " _That might work.._." Max says to herself internally. She looks over at her girlfriend, who had turned her beanbag away from Max, so her back was facing her.

"How about a little role reversal?" Max questions, pointing at her girlfriend. Chloe, still visibly upset, simply scoffed and mumbled an angry answer.

"...What do you mean?" She mutters, back still turned. Max leans up and smiles, motioning over to the cake as she did so.

"Well, what if... I feed you instead?" Max said, giving Chloe, a huge teeth-baring grin.

The punk quickly ponders in thought. She had never really thought about being on the receiving end of the feeding spectrum, she was so used to to being the one in control. Chloe rubs a finger across her chin, searching for an answer.

"You feed me?...yeah, I don't see that happening." Chloe says, eyes peeking up in slight interest.

"What, why not?...afraid of your own game, Price?" Max said giggling, knowing just how to press Chloe's buttons. Chloe gawks at her and scoffs, she was never one to back down from a challenge, especially from someone like Max. The quiet hunger gurgling in Chloe's stomach proved to be the deciding factor. She stands up and approaches Max, flopping on the bed next to her.

"Alright Caulfield, I'm game..." Chloe says, picking up the cake, and placing it on the bed next to them. Max grabs a nearby butter knife and cuts the plastic wrapping away from the cake, exposing it's bright white frosting to the room. Max had to admit, it looked pretty good, although she was never one for sweets.

"...but don't get to comfortable while doing' this Max, this is a one time thing only." Chloe laments, as she removed her beanie and sat it on the floor. Max giggled, and gave Chloe a nibble on the cheek. The sound of the punk's stomach growling next to her, gave Max the initiative to hurry up, and begin. She cut Chloe, a sizable first slice of the cake, handing to the bluenette that was drooling. Chloe takes a huge first bite, savoring the taste of rich vanilla frosting.

"Hmm...that's hella tasty..." Chloe moans, taking a another bite out of her slice. Max watches her intently, wondering how watching someone eat could be so sexy. Chloe giggles like a school-child and crams the entire piece into her mouth with vigor, the slice making a visible bulge in her throat, before swallowing.

"You better slow down Che, don't go choking on me now, because I don't know the Heimlich." Max says, patting Chloe on the back. Chloe smiles and gestures for Max to hand another slice of cake.

"Unlike you hippie, I can handle eating a little more than I normally do."

"You sure about that Price?...There's a lot of cake left." Max said, looking down at the cake.

"Yeah no shit, you're supposed to be feeding it to me, remember?" Chloe remarks, opening her mouth wide, and pointing a finger into it. Max takes the hint and takes the second slice and slowly places in into Chloe's ajar maw. The punk bites into it, groaning in satisfaction as the bite of cake, slowly made it's into her stomach.

Chloe takes another massive bite of the slice, rubbing her belly as she did so. Max sat next to her watching in awe, blushing as she felt a familiar feeling of heat grow between her thighs.

" _Wowzer, This is actually pretty awesome..._ " Max thinks to herself, fighting the urge to satisfy her needs.

"This is hella fucking delicious Max, I feel like I could eat twenty of these fuckin' things!" Chloe bellows as she finishes up her second slice. Max considered taking a bite out of the cake herself, but the pizza and doughnuts from earlier were still sitting in her gut like a rock.

 _"Ugh, Indigestion sucks..._ " She groans internally.

Max cuts her partner a third slice, watching as Chloe devoured it, like a pack of Hyena's during a safari feast. Chloe gulps down bite after bite of the third slice, burping loudly, with no remorse. After finishing up the slice, Chloe sits up against the bedroom wall behind them, fiddling with the button on her faded ripped jeans. She eventually unbuttons it, allowing her semi-full stomach space to expand further. It sat in her lap, her shirt still covering most of it, her navel piercing only slightly visible.

"Is everything okay?" Max asks, sliding next to her.

"I'm just makin' some more room for this ol' baby." Chloe says, patting her gut with a loud " _smack_ ". Max blushes as the familiar feeling of arousal returns upon seeing this. Soon though, Chloe barks for the fourth slice of the cake, forcing the hipster to oblige.

"Oh yeah...that's amaze-balls." Chloe groans as she took a giant piece of the cake down in a single bite. Max could notice how taunt her friend's stomach was becoming, almost similar to how her own stomach had after eating all those burgers, a few weeks ago.

" _Okay_ , s _he's gotta be getting full by now._ " Max thinks to herself.

Chloe consumes her fourth slice in seconds, releasing a monstrous belch afterwards. Max stares at her in disbelief, and rubs Chloe on the shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Chloe?" Max inquires, curious for an answer.

"Still pretty fuckin' hungry, to be honest..." The bluenette says with, a light chuckle, wiping some forgotten sprinkles from off of her shirt.

Max looks down at the cake, sitting between the couple. Chloe had done quite a number on it, only about half of it remained. Crumbs, and sprinkles covered the bed-sheets.

"You can't be for cereal Chloe, you're still hungry after eating half of an entire Cake?" Max laments as she reluctantly begins to cut a fifth slice. Chloe gives her an imp-ish look of gluttonous pride. She purposefully let's out another belch, one that was louder than before.

"I've had killer 'munchies' all day Maxi-Pad, I'm pretty sure I could eat an entire fucking house right now." Chloe remarks, hand resting on her middle.

"Well I just hope your eyes aren't bigger than your stomach." Max simply said, and continued to feed her girlfriend, at slow, refrained, and determined pace. Chloe became visibly irritated as this, snapping at Max.

"Come on pickup the pace, sista!" She boomed, making Max, adjust her speed to her liking. Max slides the last bit of the fifth slice into Chloe's gullet, making the punk rebel, groan in ecstasy, finding a rhythm to her style of feeding.

 **Some More Time Later...**

Chew-swallow, chew-swallow, chew-swallow. Chloe continued to do this for what seemed like ages, taking in mouthful, after mouthful of rich vanilla cake, until eventually only a single slice of the cake remained. The punk's stomach had finally began to recognize it's fullness, every inch of it's capacity filled with up with cake. Chloe groaned and wiped her face from excess frosting. Both hands go towards her bloated mid-section, her t-shirt had risen up, barely covering her massive food-baby. Her gut resting over the waistband of her colorful panties. Max looked at her girlfriend in sympathy, before a since of deja vu creeps into the back of her mind.

" _I've been there before..._ " She says internally. Max scoots closer to her bloated punk friend.

"Are you feeling okay, Chloe?" Max asks, reaching out towards Chloe. The bluenette looks over at her hiccuping slightly, before speaking

"*hic* Uh, yeah...but I'm getting hella stuffed though, I think I might need a TUMS or something." Chloe moans out, obviously feeling the effects of her glut. Max hands her the glass of water from earlier, and the punk chugs it down, swallowing audibly. She sets it down on the night stand next to her, turning back over to Max.

"Alright, just one last slice, go ahead and lay it on me, sista." She groaned, sticking her hand out, waiting for Max to oblige her request. Max looks at her in total shock, and awe.

"Uh, are you sure about that Chloe? I think you've ate more than enough, I would hate to see you get sick, just because of our little kink session." Max softly says, giving Chloe a gentle shoulder rub.

"Like I said before Max, that cake was hella expensive, so I figure the least I can do is finish it..."

"Okay Chloe if that's your choice, open on up." Max said.

Chloe did as she was told and opened up her mouth allowing Max to place most of it in her mouth. Chloe chews it on it slowly, the overly sharp vanilla taste had long become redundant, but somehow Chloe managed to power on. She swallowed it, with a " _gulp_ ". Her tightly-packed stomach audibly groaning in distress. Max coaxes her on, sliding the final bite of the remaining slice of cake into her girlfriend's gullet. Finally, with just two more large bites swallowed down, Chloe had consumed the entire cake.

"Holy shit-balls dude, I am so stuffed..." The blue-haired rebel groans, slumping down in the bed. Max does the same, placing the empty cake tray, on the floor next to the rest of the food items. They lay next to each other, both of their arms on the other's shoulders.

"I bet, you just ate an entire freaking cake." Max peeps, rubbing Chloe's head.

"I know right?...wasn't sure I would be able to do it, but after all I am Chloe Price..." She says smugly, drawing a groan from the hipster next to her.

"I look like I swallowed a basketball." Chloe groans, rubbing on her belly.

"I feel you there Che, I'm still feeling those doughnuts from earlier." Max adds, her own stomach still full from her previous meal.

"I wonder who's belly is bigger, Mine or yours Super-Max?"

"Probably yours, I've got more fat on mine than you." Max says quietly, thinking back to her slight weight gain. Chloe gives her a look of dread, and sarcasm. She reaches over and pulls up Max's shirt, exposing the hipster's still bloated stomach.

"They look pretty damn close to me." Chloe said, giving Max a belly rub, as Max does the same.

Eventually both Chloe and Max, sat under the covers allowing the food to digest, wrapped in each other's warmth. They yawned and groaned, both of their eyelids becoming heavy. Suddenly a deep gurgling comes from Chloe's stomach. Max eyes snap open upon hearing the noise.

"Uh, Max..." Chloe says, voice barely above a Whisper.

"Yeah Chloe..."

"Incoming..."

Chloe passes gas in huge way, the noxious fumes reaching Max's nose, making her cough and dry heave.

"Ugh, Chloe, that's fucking gross!" Max bellows.

Chloe could only snort and giggle, before speaking.

"Hehe, I guess you could say...Shit happens."


	3. Hot N' Moist

**Authors Note: This chapter contains mature content, so be warned if that's not your thing.**

Shortly after Max had fanned away the foul scent of Chloe's flatulence, both girls lay in Chloe's bed staring each other in the face. Chloe leans in close to Max, her cake scented breath tickling the small hairs in Max's nose. Max could feel her arousal from earlier return, with a quickness. Chloe stares deep into Max's blue eyes making the hipster blush softy.

"So hippie, Do you feel like uh... doing anything?" Chloe says, rubbing Max on the face.

"Like what?" Max questions, feigning ignorance, even though she knew what Chloe was referring to... _SEX_.

Chloe rolls her eyes, and slides a hand into Max's shirt, cupping the girl's blue cotton bra. Max shut her eyes, bites her bottom lip to suppress a moan.

"Don't you play dumb with me Max, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about..." Chloe says, fondling Max in a fantastic way, making Max moan audibly.

Chloe smiles, she had Max right where she wanted her.

"That's right baby, make those wonderful noises for me..." Chloe growls, leaning over and softly biting Max on the ear. Max gasps at the mix of pain and pleasure surging through her body. Chloe's hand travel's down from Max's bra, and towards her belly, rubbing on the bloated mound of flesh, making the liquids inside of it slosh around quietly. Max groans loudly feeling Chloe touch on every inch of her body.

"You're so cute when you're horny Max, hehe"" Chloe chuckles, and gently positions her hand lower on Max's body.

Max could feel her lover's fingers begin to make their way over and under her waistband. Max's arousal was through the roof now, her nether region becoming more moist with every passing second. Chloe sticks her middle finger directly into Max's wet snatch with vigor, causing the freckled brunette to gasp loudly.

"Ohhh, Chloe I feel like I'm- " Max attempts to say, but Chloe uses her free hand to place a finger over Max's mouth, effectively silencing her.

"Shh, It's okay baby, just let Chloe take care of you..." Chloe says leaning in Close, allowing Max to place her head in the nook of her shoulder.

Slowly Chloe inserts more of her fingers into Max, making the smaller girl groan in pure bliss. Max felt like she was on cloud nine, as Chloe fingered her. Max tried to grit her teeth to prevent more moans from escaping her mouth, but this ultimately proved unsuccessful. Chloe's five digits went to town, going up and down, left and right, and every direction possible inside of Max.

Max's moans of pleasure had long increased in volume, signs of her impending climax. Chloe took notice of this and sped up her motions, sliding her fingers in and out of Max's moist insides, making Max's breath audibly hitch.

"Are you close baby?" Chloe whispers in Max's ear. Max could only nod her head, as the pleasure became to much for her to handle. Her body begins to spasm as Chloe's magic touch brings her closer to the edge. Chloe leans in towards Max's ear, her hot breath making Max shiver. Chloe face forms into a grin, and she opens her mouth, whispering directly into Max's ear.

"Just let it all out Max..." _That did it._

"YES CHLOE!"

Max let's out a loud bellow of pleasure and relief, screaming out her partner's name. She grips the bed-sheets tightly, as the feeling of her climax continues to rock her body, and mind like a hurricane. Max's orgasm last's nearly fifteen whole seconds, before finally fizzling out into multitude of short pleasure filled bursts.

Max struggles to catch her breath, chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. Eventually Max regains her composure, and stares at Chloe, who was smiling smugly.

"Goddamn Max, I know I'm good, but I'm pretty sure you just let everyone in Oregon know what we were just doing." Chloe chuckles, wiping off Max's essence on a nearby napkin.

"Sorry about that...it's been awhile, since I last... you know...came." Max laments quietly, still trying adjust her hear-rate back to it's regular pace. Chloe flashes her a look of momentary empathy, before speaking again.

"Well buckle on up hippie, cause we ain't done yet..." Chloe bellows, wrapping an arm around Max's shoulder.

'We're not?" Max inquires, seemingly all tuckered from what she had just experienced. Chloe stares back at her in confusion.

"Hell no, it's your turn to get ME off now." Chloe says, leaning back on the wall behind her, and placing a hand over her crotch, alluding for Max to service her.

Max nods her head slowly, silently dreading her lack of bedroom skills. Max ascends down Chloe's body, her nervousness plainly obvious. Max sat on the floor, placing herself between Chloe's spread open legs. " _Come on Max you can do this, just make Chloe feel good..._ " She thinks to herself, giving out some self-encouragement.

Chloe fiddles around, sitting straight up on the bed and letting her legs dangle of the edge it, Her tattered jeans still remained unbuttoned, allowing her full gut to roam free. Her stomach was still pretty bloated from the all the cake she had consumed, numerous hours ago. She rubs her mid-section absentmindedly with her right hand, while her left fondles Max on the back of the neck.

"Look hippie, you're just giving me blue balls...get on with it." Chloe wines out, her arousal and lust becoming evident.  
Max gulps nervously, and quickly nods her head. She figured that she should make an seductive attempt to slowly undress Chloe, starting with the punk's footwear.

Max grabs Chloe's left foot, admiring the dirty, and worn-out combat boot, with a sense of amazement. Chloe looks down at the hipster in sexual frustration, wanting to shove Max's face into her aroused crotch, but decided to hold back her desires, and let Max do her work. Max slowly removes the right boot, discarding on the floor next to her. Chloe's socked foot wiggles and curls freely. Max smiles, feeling her natural instincts guide her. She does the same to the left foot, removing the boot, and placing it beside her.

"Gee Max, I know my boots are hella cool looking, but I thought you were supposed to be pleasing, ME... not my fucking shoes..." Chloe perks up, the heat in her lower body becoming more and more hard to control.

Max looks up at her girlfriend and smiles. "Look Chloe, I want to make you feel good, so just sit back and relax, okay?"

Chloe says nothing, and continues to rub her semi-bloated stomach. Max reverts back to her work, turning her attention on Chloe's feet once more. She leans in, grabbing the punk's left foot in her palms, kneading it softly. Chloe rolls her eyes in frustration, but part of her had to admit, what her girlfriend was doing to her felt pretty good. Max rubbed the foot, with her hands, giving Chloe's upper calf a rub as well. After roughly ten minutes or so of doing this, Max took it one step further, and took a hold of one Chloe's hole-filled socks. She slowly pulls it off, placing it inside of Chloe's discarded boot, exposing the punk's bare left foot.

" _Wowzer, Chloe's feet are actually kinda cute...definitely not sexy though._ " Max thinks to herself. A person's Feet could definitely be cute, but not sexy, Feet are never sexy. Chloe's feet were a size bigger than Max's, her toenails were covered in a chipped, ocean-blue polish, she also had a small tattoo on the side of her ankle.

" _Never noticed that before..._ " Max thinks internally, enthralled by the hidden tattoo. Max takes off the other sock, leaving Chloe's bare feet to touch the cold, hard wooden floor, Making the punk shiver slightly.

"Damn Caulfield, do you have a foot fetish or something?...I mean don't get me wrong, the massage feels pretty nice, but I think I need some attention elsewhere." Chloe groans, pointing down at her waist.

"Alrigh _t,_ Ms. Impatient, I'll appease you..." Max laments.

Max took the hint and slithered up Chloe's body, similar to python. Max was standing on her knees now, and gestured for Chloe to take  
her shirt off. The punk squeals in excitement, lifting her arms up, and pulling the shirt off and over her head, leaving her in only her bra and jeans.

"Well...like what you see, Max?" Chloe says, gyrating her hips slightly, in an attempt to seduce Max.

A blush appears on Max's face as she admires Chloe's half-naked body. The punk's smooth skin, her perky breasts, her beautiful arm tattoo, her strong and sturdy upper body, that lead down to her bloated yet-still curvy abdomen, with a shiny, ruby-colored piercing embedded in her navel.

Simply put, Chloe was _Beautiful._

"Y-Yes Che, I-I do..." Max sputters, feeling her arousal return, even though she had just climaxed moments ago.

"Well then hippie, come on up and get it..." Chloe says with a fire in her eyes, grabbing one of Max's hands and guiding it down towards the punk's nether-region. Max can feel her hand enter into Chloe's moist panties, feeling the light brush of Chloe's pubic hairs. Max instinctively stands up on her feet, motioning for Chloe to lay on her side. Chloe does this in a matter of milli seconds, flopping on her side, allowing Max space to lay beside her. Max slides next to her and immediately places her hand into Chloe's panties once more, making the bluenette bite her bottom lip in slight satisfaction.

"Uhhh, there you go hipster, just like that..." Chloe mutters, her eyes closed, voice tainted with lust. Max slides her fingers into Chloe's wet insides all at once, making her blue-haired partner's bare toes visibly curl with pleasure.

"Fuckkk, Max..." Chloe moans out.

" _So far so good Max, Chloe looks like she's loving it._ " Max says to herself, mentally giving herself a high-five.  
Max continues to pleasure Chloe at rapid pace, sliding her fingers in and out of her lovers tunnel. Chloe groans in ecstasy, feeling her climax rapidly approaching.

"Holy shit Max, I-I'm about to-" Chloe attempts to warn, as Max rubs on her engorged clit.

"Oh hella yes!" Chloe bellows, arching her back as the feeling of her climax rushes through her. The punk's breathy moans fill the bedroom with boisterous echoes. Thankfully, no one was home.

Max sits back and waits for Chloe to regain her composure, wiping her soiled fingers on the bed-sheets. Finally Chloe manages to catch her breath, opening a single eye to stare at Max.

"So how was I?" Max inquires, wanting to know how her skills in bed matched up.

"Pretty damn good hippie, I haven't came like that in a hella long time..." Chloe says, stretching out and grabbing Max into a hug.  
Max returns it, and they eventually break apart.

"Well now that's out of the way, what now?" Max asks. Chloe leans back and slumps under the covers, her stomach audibly sloshing as she did so.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I have gotta sleep this off this gut." Chloe says, patting her stomach.

Max looks down at her own bloated stomach, it looks like Chloe might've have a point.

"Yeah, your probably right, that would be for the best." Max says, laying under the covers once more. Chloe looks into her lovers eyes once more, and leans for a deep kiss. Both girls slowly break apart, each girl tasting the inside of the other's mouth.

"I-I Love you Chloe..." Max peeps, catching her breath.

"Love you to, Hippie..." Chloe says, before yawning loudly.

The large meals both girls had consumed, plus all the post-meal intercourse, had left both of them feeling completely drained. After wrapping up in each other's arms, Max and Chloe felt their eyelids grow heavy, and they eventually fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Drunken Shenanigans

_BLACKWELL ACADEMY_

"Damn, this is your dorm?" Chloe bellows out, pointing towards the oak door, that was end of the hall that contained multiple other dorm rooms.

"Chloe!...could you please keep your voice down, before you get us get caught!" Max yells in hushed tone, motioning for Chloe to follow her into the dorm room.

''Shit, sorry Max I'm just hella excited!" Chloe says, lowering her voice down a few octaves. She follow's behind Max, who silently closes the door behind them. Chloe's walks forward, eyes widening at the large collection of photos plastered up on Max's wall.

"These are your photos?" Chloe inquires, pointing towards the the farthest wall behind her. Max shudders nervously before nodding rapidly.

"Yeah...I know they aren't very good.." She stammers before, sitting on her bed and flicking on a nearby light switch.

"Dude quit being so fucking modest, these pics are hella beautiful man, like really beautiful..." Chloe says, walking over towards Max, who was blushing Indignantly.

"Thanks, Chloe...I mean it.." Max peeps leaning inwards for a kiss, which Chloe grants her fully. The couple pull away after what seemed like ages before Chloe stands up and hops of Max's bed.

"Now that we've gotten that of the way, how about we get down to bidness." Chloe exclaims, picking a large paper bag, that she brought into the room with her. Max sighs, knowing that it was time for one her and Chloe's weekly kink "sessions" where both of them would stuff their faces with various different foods.

"Remind me on why we decided to do this inside my dorm, instead of at your house?" Max asks, arms folding in slight discomfort.

"Well, because step-douche has been riding my case heavy these past few days." Chloe spat, with a roll of her eyes.

"And besides I've kinda always wanted to see what your dorm looked like, anyway." She continued on, slowly taking out items from the plastic bag. Max's eyes widen upon realizing what Chloe had chosen for their feast this time around.

"Tacos?" Max inquires, lowering herself onto the floor below her.

"Fuck yeah dude, Taco Bell had a major sale on all of their shit today, couldn't pass up the opportunity..." Chloe says, placing the heap of food onto the floor.

"How many of these did you buy?"

"Like two dozen, why?" Chloe utters back, taking a seat on the floor next to Max, who face palmed instantly.

"Chloe do you honestly expect me to eat two dozen tacos by myself?" Max says, raising an eyebrow in concern. Chloe flashes her a momentary smile before, chuckling slightly.

"Dude remember how I ate entire fucking cake?...and your bitching about a few tacos?" Chloe said, leaning towards Max and placing a hand in her shoulder.

"Two dozen tacos Chloe, way more than a few.."

"Tell you what Max, how about we split em'...you can take twelve, and I take twelve...sound good?" Chloe remarks giving Max a imp-ish look of pride. Max gives a sigh of relief, before nodding slowly. She figured having Chloe share some of the load would make things a little bit easier.

"Good...now here you go." Chloe says, handing Max her load of food, before grabbing her own stack of tacos, and setting them in her lap.

"Man I have been waiting for this all day, I'm fucking starved!" Chloe exclaims loudly, taking a massive first bite.

Max takes a bite of her food as well, savoring the flavor of the artificial beef, and cheese. She swallows audibly, out of all of the things she and Chloe had experienced these past few weeks, it seemed each "session'' was more extravagant than the last. Chloe devours her her taco in seconds, excess cheese falling over her shirt. She picks them up and plops them into her mouth with ease. She reaches over and grabs her second one, casting a lone eye at Max who had just finished up her taco.

"See hippie?...It's ain't so bad."

"If you say so Che.."

Max and Chloe continued to pack away their tacos, while saying nothing. Simply eating and taking in the atmosphere around them. Soon though an entire 45 minutes had passed. Eventually, Max groans slightly as took her final bit of what would be her seventh taco. Her stomach churned and groaned nosily struggling to compensate for the massive meal inside of her. Max shivers, she had definitely felt like this before. Whether it the time that Chloe had fed her six cheeseburgers, or the tine where Chloe fed her a box of doughnuts and entire large pizza, Max had become all too familiar with the feeling of pure gastrointestinal distress.

"Well that's nine tacos for me...what about you Max?" Chloe asks, wiping her crumb covered face with her shirt sleeve. Her stomach was visibly distended, but not nearly as bad as it was after eating that entire cakes, many weeks ago.

"I've eaten seven..."

"No bad hipster, not bad.. Chloe says, looking over into her pile of remaining tacos.

"I'm starting to feel really nauseous though.." Max groans flashing Chloe a look of discomfort.

"How about a little something something to wash it down?" Chloe said, as she stood up, and reaching back into the paper bag from earlier. Max's jaw drops once she laid eyes on what Chloe had pulled out of the bag.

In the punk's hands were a massive six pack of beer bottles, where on earth had Chloe gotten it?

"Chloe!...You can't bring beer on campus, do you wan't me to get kicked out?" Max half screams and whispers, her cheeks becoming a rosy color.

"Oh please, those vortex club losers have brought way worse shit here before...hell, even the damn principal is an alcoholic."  
Chloe mutters, taking one of the beers for herself and cracking it open.

Max watched as Chloe chugged the beer down with no remorse before letting out a huge burp as she finished it.

"Whew damn, that's some hella good shit..."

"Come on hippie don't just stare at me, take one." Chloe says, taking one of the beer's and handing over to Max.

Max gawks at the bottle in her hands, before opening it and taking a small sip. It tasted bitter, but yet refreshing, Max took another sip that lasted a few seconds longer than her first. Over on the other side of the room Chloe sat smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Don't be so damn lame Max, chug that shit girl!" Chloe yells out, giving Max a thumbs up.

Max sighed, knowing that this probably a bad idea decided that she would play along for now. Pinching her nose with two fingers, Max quickly guzzled down the entire bottle, gulping loud and audible. She could feel the rush of liquid and carbonation fill her already full stomach with relative ease, making moan in discomfort.

Max finishes her chug, and lets out a burp that slightly larger than Chloe's. This made the punk smile with glee.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about sista!...that was hella awesome Max."

Max leans back and rubs her bloated aching stomach, hiccuping before speaking.

"*hic* Yeah..thanks..."

"Now how about we crack open another one of these bad boy's and keep the party going all night?"

"I don't Chloe, I'm feeling kinda light headed already..."

"Come in man don't be a wuss... You'll be fine..."

...

...

"Fine...hand me another..."

"Hella Yes!"

 **Several Beers Later...**

Chloe chugs the beer down in two massive gulps, feeling the massive load of carbonation fill her stomach, making it bloat out further. She flings the bottle into the nearby mass of other disorganized garbage, before belching loudly.

"Holy fuck man, I'm gonna be so fucking shitfaced tonight..." She stammers already feeling the alcohol's effects.

Max was doing no better, having a much lower drinking tolerance than Chloe. She was definitely beyond tipsy now, she no longer cared about the overly bitter taste of the beer, she only knew that she'd needed more. And more NOW.

"Hey, Chloe could you...uh...hand me another one of those-*hic*..." She utters, her own stomach becoming a mass of bloated flesh.

"Sure thing hippie."

Chloe hands Max another, before taking one herself. They cling their bottles together in a drunken toast.

"Cheers!...to being fat and happy!" Chloe bellows, before gulping down her third beer in a matter of seconds. Her bloated stomach making a visible outline under her tattered shirt. Max does the same, attempting to slam her beer, only to spill most of it herself.

"Oops..I'm so sticky and messy.." Max says drunkenly, giggling loudly before chugging the remaining fizzing liquid down. Chloe leans back on the bed, breathing heavily. Her stomach was sloshing loudly, making Max lean over towards her and rest a hand on it.

"Hey..you're like..a...sloshy waterbed..." Max giggles, pushing a hand into it's taunt surface, making Chloe's stomach slosh, and bubble. Chloe groans feeling the mass of liquid move around inside of her.

"You might wanna ease up Caulfield, you're gonna make me-"

Chloe is interrupted by a massive belch that forces it's way out of her mouth, and rattles the walls of the dorm room. Max is nearly blown off the bed by the large release of gas. Chloe laughs loudly, before speaking again.

"...burp." Chloe finishes, leaning back up on the bed and gesturing for Max to give her some space.

"Do we still have some of those taco things left?...I'm pretty sure I've got some more room in this thing somewhere..." Chloe remarks rubbing her full stomach. Max flashes her a doopy smile, before handing Chloe the plastic bag.

"Chloe...I'm..I'm..I want another one of those...too.." Max grumbles, her words slurred. She was pointing to the large pack of beer in the corner of the room.

Chloe smiles looking over at Max. Chloe might have been going on tipsy, but it was obvious that Max was now full on drunk, and Chloe loved it.

"Actually hippie, I think you've had enough, I don't want you to get alcohol poisoning or some shit...how about we just lay down for a bit, huh?" Chloe says, placing the plastic bag on the floor next to the assortment of other containers.

"Uh...okay...yeah let's do that.." Max mumbles kicking off her shoes and socks, before flopping down in her bed. Chloe does the same, standing up and removing her jacket, and setting it on a nearby chair. She stops and stares down at her bloated stomach. It was sticking out father than her feet, she appeared to be in her second trimester of pregnancy.

"Definitely gonna have to walk this thing off tomorrow.." Chloe says, yanking off her pants, and hopping in the bed next to Max. Both of their stomachs were globular domes that stuck up in the air. Max's stomach gurgles in protest, filled to it's maximum with carbonation.

"Haha...M-My stomach is makin' some funny noises..." The intoxicated hipster slurs, pointing down at herself. Chloe smiles, inching closer to the drunken girl, giving her a rub on the back of the neck. She leans down and rubs Max's bloated belly, the gurgles from inside, sounded like music to Chloe's ears.

"Sounds like you've got hella gas inside you Max...Man do I feel bad for your toilet tomorrow." Chloe chuckles, as Max moans in discomfort as Chloe pressed a hand into her dome of a stomach. Max squints her eyes in distress, seemingly irritated by something.

"*hic* I-I don't feel so good..." Max groans, quickly sliding away and laying on her side. Chloe gawks at her surprise, before a foul smell reaches her nose, Making her rapidly fan a hand in front of herself.

"The fuck is that smell?...shit freakin' reeks." Chloe says, pinching her nose with two fingers.

"Excuse me..." Max stammers drunkenly, resting a hand on her middle. Chloe stares at her in brief confusion before, breaking out into a loud cackle.

"You just ripped ass in here?...Damn dude, I have got to get you wasted more often Max, you're hella more entertaining, haha." Chloe remarks, once again laying under the covers of the bed.

"C-Chloe...I'm really sleepy..." Max moans, as she lay up under the covers next to Chloe. Chloe wraps an arm around her bringing her into a giant hug.

"Me too Max, Hope you don't mind me staying the night, cause I'm in no condition to be driving."

"Max?"

"Uh...You alive hippie?" Chloe asks again to no response.

She looks down at Max who had apparently fallen asleep in seconds. Chloe stares down at her before smiling and turning on her side and closing her eyes allowing sleep to overtake her as well.

The painful throbbing in Max's temple, combined with the sound of her cellphone's ringing alarm clock, causes Max to shift out of her slumber, fidgeting around groggily she slowly rises up out of her bed, feeling more and more disjointed as she slowly took in her surroundings.

 _"Wowzer...so this is what being hungover feels like..."_ Max groans, rubbing her aching head tenderly. She see could all the discarded beer bottles around her dorm, along the empty food wrappers and containers. Max rises to her feet, staring at the mess and sighing in frustration.

" _And my dorm's a mess...great_." Max thinks to herself.

Max groans and walks toward her large mirror and taking a long at herself. Max's hair was frazzled, and unkempt, her shirt was covered in grease stains, her stomach was still bloated from the feast the night prior, and it stuck over her shorts. Max's pokes at it with a finger feeling it jiggle slightly.

" _I look like I'm pregnant...ugh...definitely Chloe's doing..._ " Max ponders away, shaking her head in discontent at her bulging belly.

Max continued to look at herself in the mirror, until a familiar raspy voice comes from behind her.

"Nice ass."

"I guess you're awake now?" Max remarks, turning around to face Chloe, who was sitting up in the bed behind her.

"Yep, and I've got a killer headache..."

"Tell me about it...what exactly did we do last night Chloe?"

"Well...We ate a shit-ton of Taco Bell..."

"And then?..."

"And then, You got completely hammered after three beers, ya lightweight..."

"I did?"

"Yep...and it was hilarious, you were totally farting and spilling beer all over yourself."

"That explains my sticky shirt."

"It was awesome, Remind me to get you drunk more often."

"Never change Chloe...never change..."

"Don't worry hippie, I won't..."

"Good...now how about we clean up this dorm before I have to go class."

"Uh...yeah...about that..."

"What?"

"I don't think those tacos are sitting right..."

"Ugh... now that you mention it, I can feel it too..."

"There's a bathroom in here, right?"

"It's in the hallway."

"I think I'm gonna need it..."

...

...

"Me too..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
